Repairs
Repairs is the twelfth level of the real-time strategy game, Halo Wars.Official Xbox Magazine: March 2009 - Halo Wars Review The flies out a tunnel directly into the air, very soon, they are found up against Covenant once again. After colliding with Proclamation's Tithe (which destroys all the Pod drop ships docked on the left-hand side of the ), Sergeant John Forge is charged with using several Cyclops to repair the ship's Power Core. Although they are besieged by Spirit Dropships carrying platoons of Covenant squads and Banshees, the UNSC forces have Hawks, Wolverines, Gremlins, Turrets and Marine squads to counter back. Once the Power Core is repaired, Sergeant Forge and all UNSC forces above are recalled back into the ship. Transcript [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozCWWY758P8 {Freefall}] Level opens to a calm, pine-forested area surrounded by Forerunner structures clustered around an opening in the ground, presumably designed for entry into the interior of the Shield World. Soon, the ground begins to quake violently, before the massive frame of the Spirit of Fire emerges from said entrance port at high speed. The UNSC vessel is then revealed to be heading straight towards a Covenant destroyer. Cut to the bridge of the Spirit of Fire. Cutter looks through the central window of the bridge, quickly examining the approaching Covenant destroyer, turning around to Serina. *'Cutter': "Hard starboard!" *'Serina': "Hard starboard, aye!" Despite course corrections, the Spirit of Fire fails to completely avoid the incoming ship, and the destroyer violently shears through the port side of the Spirit of Fire, devastating it along with its supply of Pods. The destroyer emerges unscathed from the violent collision, most likely protected by it's energy shields and begins to slow down along with the Spirit of Fire, putting the two vessels hovering directly next to one another. Cut to the Bridge of the Spirit of Fire. *'Serina': "Captain! They are charging their weapons!" *'Cutter': "Battle stations! Bring weapons online. Tell Forge he's not done out there yet." *'Serina': "Alerting the Sergeant - aye, sir." The destroyer fires a Plasma Torpedo from the side of it's hull at the ''Spirit of Fire, sending shards of wrecked metal into the air, while several deck-mounted cannons begin to emerge from within the Spirit of Fire. Cut to the bridge of the Spirit of Fire. Serina is looking down at a holographic display of the two ships, which are then revealed to be on the interior of a hollow planet.'' *'Serina': "So... am I the only one freaked out by the fact we're inside the planet?" The newly emerged deck-mounted cannons begin to fire upon the destroyer, which responds with more heavy plasma fire, destroying one of the deck guns and filling the screen with explosions. {Gameplay} The camera moves over the port side of the Spirit of Fire, while Banshees and Hawks fight each other over the ship. *'Serina': "Captain, we need damage control, or the Spirit of Fire is going down." *'Cutter': "Forge, use Cyclops to repair the Power Core, while you defend against Covenant attacks." Covenant Banshees start firing on the Power Core. *'Forge': "They're attacking our Power Core." *'Serina': "Captain, they're transporting invasion force onto the hull." *'Serina': "They're attacking with both aircraft and ground troops, we should upgrade our turrets to counter appropriately." *'Serina': (when core is around half health) "Our Power Core has been repaired about halfway." *'Serina': (if core is significantly damaged) "They've taken a bite out of our repair efforts, fight them off!" *'Serina': (when repairs are almost complete) "The Spirit's Power Core is almost repaired." *'Cutter': "The power core is fully repaired, Serina. Best speed away." Level ends. Trivia *There is a text glitch on this mission. Spartan Red Team is incorrectly labeled as "Spartan Omega Team" during gameplay, when a player selects them. *While in the pre-rendered cinematics the lines on the surface of the shield world are latitudinal, they are longitudinal in-game. The appearance of the surface is also different. However, this is probably just due to in-game graphical limitations. Gallery File:Repairs map.png|A map of the level. Sources Category:Halo Wars Campaign